wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Zackary Leingod
Zackary Sven' "Zack" Leingod' is a young paladin with a strong connection to the Holy Light. His aspiration to become a hero has made him a well-known and celebrated knight of the Alliance. Biography Early life "Lordaeron, the Third War." Clothed in little more than a dirty, tattered shirt, torn trousers and equip with a rusted mining pick, the young boy made way with only a worn burlap sack slung over his shoulder. After all, few were lucky enough to ever experience the materialistic riches that life had to offer. A simple life is what he led, and a peasants work was what he endured. This was the life awarded to one Zackary Sven Leingod. Obedient and hard-working, Zack often did his best to provide for and deliver to the Alliance military in much the same manner that his fellow, lowly countrymen did. However, there was a notable difference in his common demeanor — one that stood out against his peers. The boy was often known for his optimistic nature, friendly smirk, and boyish charm, whereas his companions did not often share in his same enthusiasm. In truth, Zack wanted nothing more than to help in any way the he could, even while facing the cold, hard fact that he would forever be restricted by his lowly lineage — forced to share in the lives of the working class — forced to remain a peasant. Despite what one might have thought, Zack was not at all bothered by the cards Lady Luck had dealt him. He often made out by choosing to express a positive attitude, knowing full well that his job was important to the cause. Even among his peers, Zack often suffered abuse. It was not uncommon for the boy to endure various forms of bullying, harassment, humiliation, and even occasional physical harm inflicted by the other working peasants as they continued about their daily chores and tasks — taking any chance they could to hold power over someone else in regards to social class and status. Truly, Zackary existed as a black sheep among his peers. In the face of such darkness, the boy still persisted, pushing himself to excel even in his lowly field. Hoping, dreaming, that one day his achieved success might help him to fit in, despite those who looked down upon him. Dedicated and loyal, Zack continued to proudly build, repair, mine, and chop away at the forests of Lordaeron as were his orders. Sir Hector Thatcher, an exalted Knight of the Silver Hand, began to take an unique curiosity in the boy, one that would eventually yield into a divine interest. The man found himself awe-struck by the compassion and kindness that was witnessed by the child. So much so, that after only a short while, Sir Hector saw to it that Zack be dispatched to his camps — thus, leaving behind his life of peasantry, but still not yet escaping his lineage. The Knight saw to it as a personal task in watching over the boy, encouraging his behavior so that he may continue to grow into the man that he would one day be — a good, loyal man, with moral ethics. As time passed Hector took it upon himself to train Zackary in secret, instructing him in the ways of the sword as well as the Holy Light. The boy's aptitude and desire to learn encouraged Hector, making him all the more determined to train the young lad. A peasant boy turned knight. In only a few short years, Zackary had acquired astonishing capability with the use of a sword, as well as his capacity to summon forth the divine powers of the Light to strengthen his body and mind. Zack chose the path of retribution, his passion and ambitions seemingly unapproachable, his dedication to excel transcending his training toward new heights. Alas, under violent circumstances, Hector met his untimely demise, only shortly after Zackary's training was complete. The impact this had on Zackary was a harsh reality, something that shook him to his very core. Remembering Hector's words, Zackary finally found the heart and strength to raise up the fallen paladin's mighty great sword, swearing to honor his ideals and legacy. Now bearing Hector's Light imbued armor, he was finally ready to take up the mantle of Paladin. Zackary would never forget Hector’s example, the man who changed his life forever. Physical appearance Zack is a human male native to the world of Azeroth. Standing at a robust height of 6 feet 2 inches, and weighing approximately 220 pounds, he was larger than your average human, but not enough to be of warranted attention. His short windswept hair was naturally blonde, tow-colored strands framing his young and chiseled features. His visage donned a defined jawline, complimenting his facial structure with striking masculinity and vigor. Zackary's eyes were a peculiar sight for that of a human, garnering a distinctive exotic blue that made them a memorable trait that characterized his features even further. The intensity of his sky gaze spoke of a man's insurmountable passion and courage, the tenacious spirit of humanity exuding from his very core. His posture and demeanor remained sharp and focused, illustrating his self-assurance and stalwart composure, even during the most simplest of tasks. He exhibited a physique chiseled and defined by battle and valiant feats, his vigorous health and fit condition a testament of self-control and irrefutable discipline. The expressive behavior of his features were an example of enduring determination and vigilance, though his lighthearted nature never ceased to reveal itself from behind the guise of his warrior like exterior. Personality and traits WIP Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin